


Green Eyed Mistletoe Monster

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Sonny gets jealous when his cousin tries to kiss Rafael under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Green Eyed Mistletoe Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one, thank you to everyone who waited patiently for these, I'm sorry they were late but lockdown in Scotland is a bloody pain, but if it keeps us safe, I can't really complain.
> 
> I'm currently working on a Barson slowburn Hogwarts AU, and by slow burn I mean slooooooburn, so it may take some time but I'm really enjoying writing it.
> 
> any questions or requests, find me on Tumblr @angelicdestieldemon :)

SHIP: Barisi

Request: Jealous Sonny + mistletoe kiss

Christmas was supposed to be a time of laughter and joy but working SVU didn’t make the holiday season all that happy a time of year, the cases they were getting on the run-up to Christmas was enough to make anyone feel sick to their stomach.

So, Sonny decided it was his job to cheer everyone up and invited the squad, and Barba of course, to his family’s Christmas Party, his mother always booked a massive hall and loads of his family and friends would be there, and they all brought their partners and kids, Liv and Amanda could let Noah and Jesse run around the dance floor until they wore themselves out while the adults relaxed in their own corner of the room.

They were all a bit reluctant, to begin with, not wanting to intrude on his family’s Christmas but once he reassured them that it wasn’t just his family but practically their whole neighbourhood they agreed - especially when he mentioned the open bar.

Well almost everyone - Barba still needed convincing, but Sonny was sure he’d be able to change the prosecutor’s mind.

\--

“A whole night with the Carisi’s and their friends… am I on the naughty list this year?” Barba mocked, making Sonny roll his eyes.

“Have you got anything better planned?” Sonny returns, following Barba into his office and taking a seat on the man’s desk, much to Barba’s dismay.

“Plenty.”

“So, nothing then,” Sonny shoots back, pleased when Barba glares at him.

“Why are you pushing this? The squad is going, you won’t miss me,” Barba takes notes out of a drawer, giving himself something to fiddle with instead of meeting Sonny’s eye.

“Like it or not, you _are_ part of the squad, besides I know your mother is on a cruise, so do you really want to spend Christmas alone?”

Rafael doesn’t answer that, but he does cease flipping through random sheets of paper.

“And… I’d like you to come,” Sonny adds, forcing his voice to sound nonchalant, he knows he’s failed when Barba turns to face him again and raises an eyebrow at the statement.

“Ok, fine. I’ll come but only if it means you’ll leave me alone to work.”

Sonny hops off the desk, a smile on his face, “Everything starts at six o’clock, so don’t be late.”

Rafael rolls his eyes, flick his wrist to shoo him out his office, a smile twitching at his lips.

\--

Rafael is one of the last to arrive, the squad had their own table in the corner of the room, close to the bar. Sonny had been half paying attention to his colleagues, his eyes locked on the door, waiting not so patiently for Barba to arrive.

When he did eventually walk into the hall, Rafael was dressed smartly but more casually than normal. There was no tie or pocket square, but a white shirt that changed colour in the flashing disco lights and had the top two buttons undone, jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that had Sonny licking his lips unconsciously, and before he could stop himself, Sonny raised his hand to grab Rafael’s attention and the lawyer joined them, sitting next to Sonny, his thigh warm against the detective.

The squad chatted for a while, Rafael and Liv moving to hear each other over the Christmas music, talking directly into each other’s ears, Sonny felt a roll of envy at his boss, she was always able to coax smiles out of Rafael and Sonny couldn’t help but wonder if there was something there.

After a while, Rafael realised he hadn’t made use of the bar yet, everyone however still had plenty of their own drinks, so he went up alone. Sonny tried not to follow him with his gaze, instead he began peeling the label off his beer bottle. He didn’t notice Amanda and Liv conspiring underneath the breath with each other, Fin looking amused by whatever they were saying.

“Sonny, who is that woman talking to Rafa at the bar?” Sonny ignored the flare of jealousy at the nickname only Liv got to use with Barba.

Sonny turns to the bar, catching sight of his cousin Maria, standing in Barba’s personal space, her hand on his arms, smiling widely at the lawyer. Sonny’s jealous of Liv was redirected at his cousin, getting to touch Barba so casually, without being glared at. Sonny turns away to face his friends, the three of them looking awfully amused.

“That would be my cousin, Maria,” he answers, trying not to sound as petulant as he feels.

“Would you mind rescuing him? It’s just I think she’s trying to get him under the mistletoe…”

Sonny’s head whips around and sure enough, Rafael is backing away from Maria, but she keeps moving forward, a couple more steps and they will be under the mistletoe, and Sonny remembers last Christmas when Maria practically dry-humped one of Gina’s co-workers, in the middle of the dance floor.

The memory makes Sonny jump to his feet and cross the room to where Barba is, one step away from the mistletoe.

“Sorry, mind if I borrow Rafael for a second?” Sonny doesn’t even wait to hear Maria answer, sliding in between her and Rafael, the latter looking significantly relieved.

Once Maria leaves in a huff, Rafael lets out a long sigh of relief.

“She really doesn’t know how to take a hint, no matter how far away I tried to get, she just kept following,” Rafael explains, taking a swig of his scotch, raising his hand at the barmen for a refill.

“I think she was trying to get you under the mistletoe…” Sonny answers, realising when he looks up that by intervening it was now him under the mistletoe with Rafael instead of his cousin, Rafael immediately looks up, following his gaze.

“The good news I suppose is that I don’t have to kiss your cousin,” Rafael laughs, dropping his gaze back to Sonny.

Sonny doesn’t know what to do, he should probably just shoot a sarcastic reply about saving Rafael from Maria’s clutches, but he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the lawyer.

“And the bad news?” Sonny breathes, his blue eyes locked on Rafael’s green.

“The bad news, gentlemen is that if you want your drinks, you’re gonna have to kiss, it’s the rules,” the barman said, pointing at the chalkboard behind the bar that laid out the rules, number three stating ‘if two people stand under the mistletoes they must kiss if they want their drinks’.

“You can’t force people to kiss,” Rafael responds, his face carefully blank.

“Of course not, I’ll just hold on to this for you,” he replies, taking the tumbler out of Rafael’s reach.

Before Sonny can respond, Rafael rolls his eyes, reaching up to Sonny’s neck and crushed their lips together. It lasts a few seconds, and when Rafael pulls away Sonny can’t help but pull him back in, kissing the lawyer with a hunger he’s been suppressing for years.

Rafael reciprocates in the deep kiss, his hands sliding down to Sonny’s shoulders, Sonny’s hands pushing inside Rafael’s suit jacket to grasp his hips and pull him closer. The world and the grinning barman fade away until all Sonny can think about is the taste of Rafael’s tongue and the heat of his body pressed up against him.

When they separate, Rafael doesn’t move away, instead holding Sonny close to lean their foreheads together, his eyes opening after a few seconds.

“Merry Christmas, Sonny.”

“Merry Christmas, Rafael.”


End file.
